The concept of an adjustable foot stool or ottoman is in itself not novel as illustrated by Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,577. However, such a device as well as others known in the prior art have many disadvantages for universal satisfaction and acceptance. The prior art devices suffice adequately in situations where the user is capable of raising the ottoman to a predetermined height, sitting down and testing such height to determine if it is desirable and if not, thereafter arising from the chair and readjusting the height. If the user is incapacitated in some manner so as to be unable to move about in such a manner, assistance from another person is necessary.
Presently there is considerable demand for furniture and appliances which make life easier and more comfortable for an individual. The present invention certainly qualifies as a comfort luxury. More important, however, the present invention was conceived as an aid to those who suffer permanent disabilities. More particularly, those who, because of a variety of diseases or physical disorders, must spend a considerable amount of their waking hours in a sitting position are confronted with a circulatory problem. Because of the fact that their legs are substantially immobilized, circulation of the blood presents a very prominent medical problem as well as a personal discomfort.
In most instances it is most desirable to elevate the legs to assist circulation through the legs. However, all elevations of the legs are not necessarily the same beneficial results to all people. Therefore, it is most desirable to provide a mechanism with which a user may at his or her comfort adjust the elevation of the support mechanism to any height which is comfortable.